Managing contact information in a mobile communication apparatus has, as other operations performed with small handheld devices, its constraints due to limitations in display size and input means. Normally, contact information is structured as a simple list comprising names, and to each name one or more telephone numbers can be stored, and in some cases also other information. A user of the mobile communication apparatus often experience both saving and accessing contact information as a limitation of the usefulness of the phone book of the mobile communication apparatus. Therefore there is a need for improvements of handling contact information from a mobile communication apparatus.